


I Just Want To Stay Like This Forever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brothers, Character Death, Consensual, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Death, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Established Relationship, Family, General, Guilt, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Homecoming, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Men Crying, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s05e04 Ka No'eau (The Painter), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Survivor Guilt, Talking, Tears, Tragedy, Travel/Traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29534901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is worried about his lover, Ever since they came home from Colombia, Danny hadn’t said a word, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Kudos: 6





	I Just Want To Stay Like This Forever:

*Summary: Steve is worried about his lover, Ever since they came home from Colombia, Danny hadn’t said a word, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was very worried about his lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, who didn’t say a word, since they came home from Colombia. The Former Seal was feeling helpless, & he doesn’t like the feeling one bit. “Danno, I think that I am gonna make you something light to eat, Why don’t you go take a relaxing  
bath, & relax, Okay ?”, The Blond nodded, & went straight to their bathroom, so he can do the task. Steve went to make the mention dinner. The **_Five-O Commander_** will be the source of support that he needs.

After an hour, Danny returned after doing his routine. He was just feeling nothing, & hollow as a result of what they went through, & the results of the outcome. The Blond couldn’t help, but think about his baby brother, Matthew, & when the last time that they saw each other. Danny felt the tears that came, He could not stop them, as they were trickling down his face. The Hunky Brunette decided to take charge, & decided to go to his precious lover, & try to console him, & try to make him feel better.

“Danno, You okay ?”, The Former Seal asked, as he sets their dinner down, He checks him over for abnormalities. The Blond nods in response, He clears his throat, as he says this. “I am angry at Matt for putting us through what he did, I am also sad, Cause he didn’t get to live the life that he deserved”, With that, They ate their dinner, Steve cuddled him up against him, & said, “I love you so much, Danno”, After they ate up the delicious meal.

The Couple shared some kisses, as they sat down on the couch. “I just want to stay like this forever”, Danny said softly, as he felt safe with his lover, as they were surrounded by silence. “We can do this as long as you want”, The Dark-Haired Man reassured him, as he hugged him tighter, & dropped kisses on top of his head. The Former Seal, & his beloved stayed there for awhile, & just spent time together.

The End.


End file.
